


I hurt you, I love you, I hate you

by starkercrossedlovers



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkercrossedlovers/pseuds/starkercrossedlovers
Summary: Tony cheats on Pepper with Peter and learns the consequences of hurting the one he loves.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	I hurt you, I love you, I hate you

**TStark:** 🌶 out of town, come over?

He stares at the text, biting his lips anxiously. He shouldn’t go. He’s out with his—not quite boyfriend and it’s going really well and he’s, well, happy, so yea, he definitely shouldn’t go.

 **PParker:** on a date with Jamal, can’t.

 **TStark:** miss you tho…plz? 😔

_Fuck_

He needs to say _no_.

They can’t keep doing this.

 **PParker:** not tonight.

 **TStark:** c’mon baby, I’m all alone and I can’t stop thinking of you. Miss those sounds you make when I fuck you…

_Fuckfuckfuck_

He _can’t_.

Knows he will.

**_Fuck_ **

**TStark:** Wanna lick you open baby, hear you whine and beg. Get that hole all stretched around my cock.

Peter’s breath hitches at that, eyes falling shut at the picture that comes next, Tony’s hand on his cock, the flat of his stomach and the V of his hips so goddamn enticing.

“Hey babe, everything ok?”

Eyes flashing open, he nods and smiles apologetically at Jamal, “Yea sorry, my boss is being obnoxious.”

Jamal frowns, “What’s wrong?” he asks, reaching out to cover Peter’s hand with his own. It’s one of the things Peter likes the most about him; how conscientious and caring he is.

“Nothing, he’s just in the lab and wants me to come help. It can wait.”

It’s a lie, but the sentiment is the same; it can wait.

Jamal nods and smiles faintly, “It’s pretty cool that Stark wants you to help him, but he’s pretty terrible about respecting your personal time.” Peter’s phone dings again, and then again, vibrating against the table, a reminder of the man he’s trying to ignore so he can focus on the one in front of him.

Jamal smirks, “Want me to tell him to leave you alone?” he offers, “He gets you five days a week, he’s going to have to let you have a life the other two.”

Shaking his head, Peter reaches for his phone and swipes it open to read the texts. “No, I’ve got it, I’m sorry.”Jamal just shrugs and smiles, takes a sip of his wine and glances around the restaurant while Peter reads the increasingly dirty texts Tony is sending.

 **TStark:** Wanna hear you beg to cum baby, wanna fuck you so hard you can’t walk tomorrow.

 **TStark:** don’t you wanna come ride daddy’s dick baby? It’s yours, come get it.

 **TStark:** please baby, I wanna watch you ride me, pretty little face all pink, desperate for that cock.

 **TStark:** promise I’ll make you cum…do it over and over again till ur cryin baby

He’s so grateful that they use an app for these messages. If Jamal ever saw them…he shudders at the thought. Switching to the main text app, he brings up the last conversation he and Tony had and sends a message.

 **PParker:** sorry boss, with Jamal for the weekend, if it’s urgent let me know tomorrow and I’ll stop by for a few

…

 **TStark:** I could really use you here kid, this is a hard issue I’ve got—sure you can’t stop over tonight?

 **PParker:** nope, sorry!

…

 **TStark:** alright, well, I’m sure it’ll resolve itself before too long, have a good night

 **PParker:** you too sir

He shows Jamal the texts and then sets his phone aside, face down so it’s not distracting and laces their fingers together.

“So how was work today? Did your boss like your presentation?”

As Jamal launches into his story, Peter tries to ignore the pull in his stomach that’s warm and persistent, making him ache for Tony, because he’s here, with his boyfriend, who he might love, and he’s not going to give that up for someone who is, by definition, married and therefore unavailable.

He’s _not_.

* * *

“ _Fuck_ baby, you look so _good_ on my cock.”

Peter moans and rolls his hips harder, faster.

He shouldn’t be here, shouldn’t have come, and the guilt and shame of it only makes him hotter, disgust in his belly for how it turns him on to be here, fucking Tony when he should be at home with Jamal.

The wet, slick sound of Tony’s cock inside him is lewd, embarrassing, and he moans at how good it feels, how hot and wet and stretched he is by it, even as he chokes on the pleasure in the back of his throat.

It shouldn’t…he shouldn’t _enjoy_ this so much, the shame of it, the knowledge that it’s _dirty_ and _nasty_ and _wrong…_

But he does.

His eyes are screwed shut as he fucks himself on Tony’s cock, one hand braced on the older man’s chest, the arc reactor warm beneath his palm, the other wrapped around the wrist where Tony has a hand to his throat.

It’s possessive, the way Tony grips him, just shy of too tight, just enough to make each breath burn as he bounces, back arched so Tony’s cock hits that spot inside him over and over again.

His body aches from pleasure, the heat of it sinking into his bones, makes him feel like he’ll just crack apart under the weight of it. Tony’s already made him cum twice—massaging his prostate till he’d spilled out onto the sheets, gasping and shaking and then with his mouth, sucking him down till he wanted to cry—but it’s not going to be the last time he comes tonight, he knows that.

Tony had cum once, in between the first and second times for Peter, spilling hot inside him and then leaving it there so when Peter started to ride him, it slid out, trailing down his thigh like proof of their sins. It’s shameful, the way he enjoys it, knowing that Tony’s cum is inside him, keeping him wet so he can take Tony’s cock again.

It’s ridiculous really, how much he wants Tony when they aren’t together. He has to measure out each touch and reaction when they’re around the other Avengers, dole out touches and smiles in limited quantities, act like friends who don’t fuck each other silly every time Pepper goes out of town.

He hates it; not being able to have Tony all to himself, to have to share him with his wife—Peter’s _friend_ for fucks sake—but he hates more the way Tony refuses to even contemplate a divorce.

He should have stopped this a year ago.

Should never have even let it start.

Tony’s free hand pinches his nipple, the sharp pain of it distracting him from his meandering thoughts. He grins, white and brilliant and switches to the other, holding on until Peter is whining and grinding himself down on Tony’s cock, the counterpoints of pleasure and pain making him lightheaded.

When Tony releases the nub it’s pink and throbbing and he moans, cock drooling as he bounces harder, thighs burning. Tony growls and grabs his hips, flips them over and slings his legs over his shoulders, pressing down on him till his thighs touch his chest and Tony sinks even deeper.

His cries pitch up, cracking as Tony fucks him into the mattress, seemingly intent on breaking his back with every thrust. He feels like he’s going to die, the pleasure all consuming and rising in his belly, the ache in his cock makes him half sob, fingers clenching in the sheets so hard they rip.

“Fuck baby, love those sounds,” Tony gasps, hips slamming into him over and over again, “You gonna come again baby? Gonna come on my cock?”

Peter whines and arches his back, a whine of Tony’s name turning into a sharp cry as his work roughened hand wraps around his cock and starts jerking him. It _hurts_ , oh **_fuck_** it hurts and he wants to buck away from it, but he needs to come, the bright sparkling pain of overstimulation sending shivers over his skin.

 _Pleasepleaseplease_ he chants, voice slurred as Tony jerks his cock harder and grinds into him after each thrust, aiming for his prostate with low grunts of Peter’s name and he feels like he’s being turned inside out by sensation.

He can’t do more than sob on each breath, tears wetting his lashes as Tony fucks him, filth dripping from his lips as his cum drips from Peter’s hole.

_So fuckin good Pete, fuck, I need you baby, all the goddamn time_

_Take my cock baby, let daddy fill you up_

_Cry for me baby, go on, **scream**_

Peter does, when Tony bends his legs even further, cock hitting so deep inside him it feels like he can’t breathe. Tony’s hand is too tight, twisting and rubbing at the head of his cock, the slick sound of it twisting inside him as he shudders and tries to escape the overload of sensation.

It’s all too much and when he finally cums, Tony croons out praise and keeps fucking him, his own groans loud as Peter’s hole milks him. Peter is rigid, mouth open in a silent scream as he keeps cuming, face red as Tony slams his hips forward.

When the older man spills inside him it burns and he chokes out a sob, shaking with overstimulation as Tony groans and his thrusts slow. Every inch of his body feels _too much,_ shivering and trembling as Tony pulls out, fingers pushing at the cum that’s slipping out of his hole.

Whining at the stimulation on his hot, stretched and puffy skin, he turns his face into the pillow and shudders, breathing too fast and shallow. Tony presses kisses to his jaw and then the weight of him is gone, the bed empty.

He hears the shower start a few moments later and debates getting up to join him, but he can’t move right now, can barely breathe right. He hurts, deep into his bones, his senses dialed up and it brings tears to his eyes, tears he fights back because they aren’t going to solve anything.

When the shower turns off he’s made up his mind that he’s going to tell Tony they can’t do this again. _He_ can’t do this again. Can’t want Tony and only have pieces of him, not when he wants it all.

He can’t do this.

Tony leans over him and kisses his brow, goatee tickling his skin. “Too tried to shower?” he asks softly, amusement plain in his voice. “Want me to clean you up?” he offers.

Peter’s eyes crack open and he shakes his head weakly, “No I gotta go. I’ll do it.”

Tony’s face falls, “Thought you’d stay the night,” he murmurs, disappointed. It hurts to hear, see the way his eyes fade a little as Peter shakes his head, so he looks away, sits up slowly and places his feet on the floor and readies himself to leave.

“I’ll miss you.”

He doesn’t reply, just hums as he rises slowly, winces as he walks to the bathroom and cleans himself off. He’s slow to dress when he shuffles back into the bedroom; wants to stay, has to go, stomach lurching at the thought of this ending. He hears Tony’s phone beep and it’s silent for a few moments and then a deep sigh comes from across the room. He looks up and Tony’s grimacing, “Pepper is back early. She’ll be here in ten, I’m sorry.”

He loves Tony but he hates him a little too.

Love shouldn’t be like this, he thinks.

And just like that, all his anger and hate and love boils up from where he’s pushed it down.

“Are you?”

Tony’s brow furrows, “Am I…”

“Sorry. Are you sorry? Because that’s your wife that’s coming, the woman you vowed to love and cherish and instead you’re here, apologizing to me like I deserve it, like this _isn’t_ some colossal mistake, like you aren’t doing the worst thing you can to someone you’re supposed to love!”

Tears blur his eyes and he shakes off the hand Tony tries to land on his shoulder, “No! You don’t, you don’t treat people that you love like this! You don’t break their hearts and make them accomplices to adultery and and _fuck_ Tony, why couldn’t you just do the right thing? Why did you do this to me?” he begs, sobbing now.

“I hate you, god, I hate you,” he sobs, stumbling away, running for the elevator as Tony chases after him, calling his name desperately.

The elevator takes forever and Tony grabs his shoulders, trying to pull him in for a hug and Peter shoves him, too hard, too much strength behind it and he goes sprawling to the ground, knocking into the far wall with a stunned look.

“Don’t! This, this is done Tony. It should never, I should have…fuck!” he shakes his head and swipes at his eyes, “I hate you so much but I don’t know how to stop loving you. So just, don’t contact me.”

The elevator doors slide open behind him and he stumbles back, gaze steady on Tony’s before they close and he leans into the cool metal. He so tired, all he wants is a hot shower and his bed. His apartment is silent when he gets home, and when the water in the shower is rushing down around him, he gives in to the yawning hole of grief inside him and slides to the floor, sobbing.

It was the right thing to do.

Even if it shatters his heart, it was right.

* * *

He gets automated texts now, when he’s needed for something with the Avengers. He and Tony are polite, but distant. If anyone notices, they don’t say.

The news of Tony and Pepper’s divorce six months later is headline news, and it leaves a pit of something in his stomach that he’s not sure he wants to identify. Hope, maybe. Which would be _stupid,_ but it’s there anyway.

When it comes, the knock at his door doesn’t surprise him. It’s foolish, letting him back into his life, but then, love is for the young and foolish, so maybe he’s going to be ok.


End file.
